


Degradation in the Throne Room

by Thotful_writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Other, Punishment, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: This started from an ask on my tumblr: Writing ask. A crossroads demon doesn't make enough deals and Crowley decides to punish them. Degradation in the throne room.Tagged under: Crowley Wars if you want to follow on there. I'll be adding updates here as well.Tumblr: Thotful-writing
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that she was bad at her job, it was that she just wasn’t very good at it. She tried the salesman routine, making them feel like they were getting a better deal than she was. She even dressed as slutty as she could without being straight up naked, which she had also tried but it didn’t turn out well. She could feel the weight of her failures and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was plucked from the position and obliterated.

“How about 15 years? That’s the most I can do.” She was reaching for whatever deal she could make.

“I don’t know, it just seems like a soul she be worth more than that.” The guy she’d been chatting up most of the night was still reluctant.

“20 years, that’s my best offer.”

“Let me think about it.” He grabbed his beer and left the table.

“Fuck.” She slumped down in the booth in the back of the dive bar, knowing her time as a crossroads demon was about to be over.

“Sir, she wasn’t able to make the deal.” A demon approached the throne hesitantly.

Crowley sighed, “bring her to me.”

In an instant she was dragged from the bar and appeared in front of Crowley, the King of Hell. The two demons who were holding her arms released her and let her fall to the floor, where she remained, hoping to gain a little pity if she looked feeble. Crowley hadn’t looked up at all from the moment she was pulled in and continued to disregard her, looking over some papers on a clipboard. She felt like time had slowed as she sat there, waiting for the inevitable.

The urge to speak overcame her, she wanted to explain herself, “Sir, I-“

“No, this is not a two-sided conversation.” Crowley stopped her and snapped his fingers, making the clipboard disappear completely.

She immediately looked to the floor, there was no way she was making it out of there alive, not with the pure rage she felt radiating from him. Crowley stared at her as she remained in the floor, thoughts of what to do with her flooded his mind.

“Was the job description not clear enough for you? Make deals, collect souls, is that a difficult concept for you to grasp?” His voice carried with it every ounce of annoyance he felt.

She glanced up at Crowley, “no, sir,” she immediately regretted speaking two syllables because of the look he gave her when he heard her voice.

He leaned towards her, “then tell me why the fuck you haven’t made one measly deal in three bloody months!” His voice echoed through the room and made her jump.

Crowley stood up and straightened his jacket as he approached her, the sharp click of his shoes on the floor only made her more fearful of his intentions. He stopped once he was beside her and crouched next to her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back, bringing her gaze directly to his.

“What am I supposed to do with a useless demon whore?” His voice was low and gruff.

“I’m sorry, sir.” She said barely above a whisper, the fear in her voice was enough to make every demon in the room’s eyes flick black.

He released her hair and stood up, “leave us.” He waved his hand at the other demons in the room. They didn’t hesitate to follow orders and filed out without a word.

“Look at me,” he demanded, and she slowly stared up at him, “you have one chance to convince me that you deserve to live.” He raised his hand slightly and pressed his fingers together. She knew this was her last chance before he snapped his fingers and made her existence nothing more than a memory.

She searched her mind for the right words, begging, pleading, she was above neither but somehow, she didn’t think it would work on him. He seemed to grow even more frustrated with her as the seconds ticked by.

She could only think of one word that might save her life, “obedience, my King.”

He seemed to be considering what she’d said, his expression changed from anger to intrigue, though he still held his fingers pressed together and ready at a moment’s notice to end her where she sat. She decided to make a bold move and reach for him, she sat up on her knees and let her hands slide up his thighs to his belt. She held her gaze to his as she did, waiting for him to push her away or to hear the harsh snap of his fingers. Her hands skimmed over his belt, hesitating to go further.

“I’m listening, love.” His lips were parted and his tongue skated along his bottom lip.

She didn’t wait a moment longer, she unbuckled his belt and worked at the button and zipper on his pants. They were both well aware that he could snap his fingers and have them both undressed in a matter of seconds, but the anticipation and task of having her do it herself was exactly what he wanted.

Suddenly the door opened, “Sir, it’s the Winchesters-“ the demon stopped when he saw the events that were unfolding in front of him.

“Cock blocked by the Winchesters, seems a fitting fate. We’ll finish this later, pet.” He patted her head and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next ask in the series: Crowley Wars: After she leaves the throne room, the crossroads demon goes out to try and make more deals to get back in the King's good graces. She's at a bar and very close to closing a deal when Crowley shows up to watch her. We need lots of sexual tension

With Crowley gone, her options were limited. Stay and wait for him to return at some point or go out and try to make some deals to redeem herself. She decided on the latter. She left quickly before anyone could try to stop her. The normal dive bar she frequented wouldn’t work, she needed somewhere crowded with enough people to hopefully hook at least one. She decided to change the clientele as well, targeting a different crowd to the one she was used to.

When she arrived at the night club she watched as the college aged humans filed in, some already drunk, which would hopefully play to her advantage. She adjusted herself and took a deep breath before heading in. The music was almost unbearably loud and the lights flashed overhead, she didn’t know how she was going to make any headway here, it would be close to impossible for anyone to hear her over the music.

She took her time in observing, she prowled around the club and watched for the truly desperate to show. There were the obvious drunks that would make an easy quick deal, but being under the influence might cause some trouble when trying to collect the debt. Her eyes settled on a man, tall and slender, he seemed to be striking out with the women he was hitting on.

“Nothing easier than a pathetic man.” She said to herself as she headed his way.

She took a seat at the bar next to him, he glanced her way but seemed too defeated to try his luck.

“Rough night?” She asked and peered over at him.

“What makes you think that?” He continued to nurse the beer he was drinking.

“You’re at a club, alone, not quite drunk, and not feeling up some poor girl like every other guy in here.” She turned towards him.

“It’s that obvious, huh?” He scoffed at her bluntness.

She moved closer to him and lowered her voice, “I can help, make it so you never say the wrong thing again and have every woman in this place eating out of the palm of your hand.”

He looked at her like she was insane, “yeah, and how would you do that?”

“We make a deal, you sign a contract, and that’s it. Simple.”

He took a sip of his beer, looking as though he was considering what she’d said. She felt hopeful that this would work, and Crowley wouldn’t be on the verge of turning her into a cloud of smoke anymore.

“What do you want in return?” He finally asked.

“Nothing too valuable, just your soul.” This was the part where it was deal or no deal, either he’d be okay with it or not. She had made it to this point several times, then they backed out.

“My soul? Is that even real?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“See, you don’t even realize you have one, so trading it would mean nothing to you.” She smirked.

Just as she felt like she was closing the deal, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, in the back of the club, Crowley. She froze when her gaze met his, he smiled and waved before disappearing completely. She looked around frenzied, trying to find out if he was still there watching her.

“Why do you want my soul?” He pulled her from the temporary panic she was feeling at the thought of Crowley watching her.

“Soul? Who would want something like that?” Crowley’s voice carried from the other side of her, causing her to jump.

She turned to look at him, “they’re useless, but I collect them. Like stamps.” She returned to the man at the bar.

“So, I let you have my soul and what happens next? Do I die or something?”

“No, nothing like that. You get to hold onto it for ten years, then I’ll come collect.” She felt the pressure weighing down on her, knowing Crowley was beside her and watching her every move.

He finished his beer and seemed to be thinking, “I gotta take a leak, let me think about it. I’ll be back.” He slid off the stool and headed towards the bathroom.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to go back to work?” Crowley said.

She turned towards him hesitantly, “I’m sorry, sir, I just thought-“

“You thought if you could make a few deals you’d be off the hook? Is that it?” He raised his eyebrow and waited for her response, which was delayed by her stumbling over her words.

“I-I just wanted to show you that I’m not completely useless.”

Crowley smirked and leaned closer to her, keeping his voice low, “seeking daddy’s approval?”

She was stunned for a moment, not knowing how to respond, he was right, but she couldn’t tell him that. She struggled to speak, everything she wanted to say got stuck in her throat.

“Make the deal, love, then we’ll talk.” He turned around and left her at the bar alone just in time for the man to return.

“I’m in. Let’s do this.” He didn’t wait to sit back down, he was eager.

“Great, all we have to do is seal the deal.” She was relieved that he agreed.

“Do I have to sign something or-“

She stood up and closed the distance between them, “these contracts are made with a little more intimacy.” She pulled him into a deep kiss, she looked around and saw Crowley staring intensely at her.

She released him and stepped back, “you’re good to go.” She smiled and headed towards the back of the bar where Crowley sat in one of the empty sections.

Once she reached Crowley, she sat down and looked over at the guy, he was nervously heading into a group of girls on the dancefloor. She watched for a moment as he said something and all of them started laughing and invited him to dance with them. In a matter of seconds, he was surrounded by the women and being fully groped on the dancefloor.

“You’ve made daddy proud.” He sits back with his arm resting behind her.

“No torture then?” She looked at him hopeful.

Crowley smirked and leaned close to her ear, “not exactly, love.” He snapped his fingers and their surroundings changed in an instance.


End file.
